


The New Jedi Order

by Ury_Salunide (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: Kylo and Rey join forces. Reupload. Accidently deleted the other one instead of orphaning it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The New Jedi Order

"Join me," Kylo Ren said, his hand now naked of the black glove.

Rey was staring back at him, thoughts of Han plaquing her mind. She wanted to trust Kylo.

"Please," he said, his voice a whimper.

Rey was taken aback by his display of delicacy. Finn was weak because of his cowardice, Luke for his guilt, but Kylo was different. He was simply damaged. She saw the faded image of her parents recede behind a blinding sun.

Only Kylo's dark irises remained.

She tried to speak, but her voice was gone. She tried to move, but her body was paralyzed. Was it fear? Was she falling prey to him? His story was tragic, and she didn't want to kill her. He would have to live with what he has done one way or another.

Kylo glanced aside, looking away from Rey.

"No more senseless killing," she said. She tried to sound strong, but she choked.

He looked back to her. Each footstep he took was slow, or perhaps Rey was seeing things differently. He stopped a foot in front of her. She sensed no malice from him, but she was no idea. Somehow, he tricked Snoke. She tried to pull a lightsaber to her, or any weapon laying around, but none budged.

And he didn't kill her.

"Do you have plan?" Rey pleaded.

Kylo's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little, then he turned his head to the left, towards a door. Bits of the metal door burst forward, followed by the sound of an explosion. Scratching and creaking sounds from parts of the ship's hallway being torn were heard.

Rey then realized that Kylo sensed the explosion before it even happened. Was this because he killed Snoke? But she had no more time to ponder. Kylo had grabbed his lightsaber. He stood hunched in a pose, staring at the smoke coming from the open doorway, his expression purely serious until his lips curled into a snare. "Well come then, you coward, if you are!" he snapped, his body nervously waving back and forth as he prepared to lunge.

Then Rey felt the footsteps, even over the tremors and sirens.

From the smoke emerged Luke Skywalker.

He hadn't failed her after all.

Rey's heart fluttered, and she smiled.

She shook her head. Kylo was distracted. She pulled Luke's lightsaber to herself.

Kylo yelled and rushed at Luke, who in return waved his hand, pushing Kylo back. Kylo reached his free hand behind him and sent some force into the wall before he hit it. He harmlessly landed on his feet.

But Rey was there. With one swipe she broke Kylo's saber in half, taking some of his fingers with it.

Rey shook her head. Kylo was back in front of her, missing no fingers.

Luke Skywalker was nowhere to be found.

Her heart sunk. "Damn you," she said behind clenched teeth.

Kylo brought his hand to her cheek. "The plan, the goal," he began, "we'll do better than them. All of them. They all tried to rule and failed. We'll learn from their mistakes. Let the harmless one squabble amongst themselves, while we bring order. Me and you alone will be the true arbiters of justice."

Rey turned her cheek, sliding off his hand. "I can't forgive you for what you did to your father," she said.

"I can't forgive myself," he said. A few streams of tears fell from his eyes, and Rey couldn't hold back either.

His lips tasted good.

***

"Where is he?" Kylo demanded. His scowl didn't let up as his brows stitched tighter. Rey could tell he wanted to push her farther, but there were some things…

"You'll have to kill me," she said. "Leave Luke alone."

"He hasn't suffered," Kylo snapped.

Rey shut her eyes and took in a large breath. "He has," she said. "He regrets everything that has become of you."

"Regrets? I am a disappointment?!" Kylo said, seething. He ignited his saber and swung it at a wall. He almost couldn't contain himself. He almost hit Rey in his blind fury. "I'm sorry," he muttered, heaving. Rey saw him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, a red alert went off.

"My God," Kylo muttered. "No human could predict our path," he finished saying, as his eyes went wide.

"What's going on? Rey asked, franticly. She was putting in coordinates for the escape pod.

"Holdo," Kylo said, "and based on this trajectory, I'd say she's a computer."

"What?"

"My men have been battling a resistance fighter," Kylo began, as he hit down a button. To their right air released, and Kylo bolted. "Holdo is a computer, locked onto one thing: The First Order's Destruction." Sirens blared as he said this. His black hand outstretched before him. "Please," he asked to Rey's face.

Rey took his hand, an in an explosion of light and fury, Holdo was dead. For no reason. Kylo had already submitted.

***

"An android?" Poe asked.  
"It was the only way to calculate both the time they would run out of fuel, have their shield frequency rotated, and be able to make the call. All her focus was there," the general replied.


End file.
